


Double Trouble

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original prompt was, 'pinryo; pin corner ryo (on the dancefloor, at home, where the hell ever) sexytimez ensue ofc'. There is double pen on Ryo in this fic, so... if that's not your thing, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

It wasn't that Ryo didn't like going out with Jin and Pi, of course he did, they were two of his best friends. It was just that when he went out with them together - and alcohol was involved - things tended to happen; sometimes bad things, sometimes good things... sometimes things that they had to do their best to keep away from the gossip rags as well as their co-workers.

All of this just made him wary when both of them approached him with matching mischievous grins on their stupid faces after work one day, asking him to join him for dinner.

Now, sitting in the corner booth of the restaurant and on his second drink since starting dinner, Ryo was feeling a little mellower and a little less worried, but he still couldn't help but think they were up to something. Whether this was just healthy paranoia or he had just known Jin and Pi for long enough that he knew what they were like, he wasn't sure.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he asked, setting down his drink and giving Jin an intense look. The other man had been looking his way for the last few minutes, watching with a strange scrutiny as he'd eaten his dinner. "It's creeping me out. Why ask me to dinner when all you're doing is being creepy and watching me eat," he continued, looking back and forth between his two friends like he could read their minds and find out just what it was that they were up to from their facial expressions alone. Unfortunately, Pi had long ago perfected his poker face, and Jin... well, Jin's face was Jin's face, which means that his almost ever present amused smirk told him absolutely nothing at all.

"What look?"

Ryo glared at Jin's answer, and only resisted flicking something edible his way because it would be a waste of food, and Jin and Pi had promised to pay if he joined them tonight. That alone should have clued him into the fact that they were up to something, but it was free food, so how could he say no?

"You're so suspicious, Ryo-chan, it's not healthy," Pi said, grinning widely, though the look he shared with Jin just made Ryo's paranoia rise right back to the surface once more.

"I have every reason to be suspicious," Ryo answered, taking another bite of his curry before pointing the fork at Pi as he narrowed his eyes. "Every time I go out with you two, or stay home with you two... or really, am just anywhere _near_ you two, something happens, and it usually gets me into trouble."

Jin couldn’t hide his laughter at that, and if Ryo hadn’t been sitting on the far side of the booth, he might have kicked him in the shin just for the fun of it. Instead, he settled for giving his friend a dirty look and going back to his dinner. If they were going to be getting him into trouble later, he at least wanted to do it on a full stomach rather than an empty one.

Shooting them both one more warning look, Ryo returned to his meal, enjoying the food thoroughly despite his minor concern for what his friends might be planning. It _was_ possible that they weren’t up to anything at all, that for once they were simply being good friends with no ulterior motives, but Ryo wasn’t a complete idiot and didn’t believe that for long.

Scraping his plate clean and licking his fork, Ryo let out a content sigh and set his fork down on the porcelain before leaning back and raising his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch. There were few things better than a good meal that had been made better by the fact that he didn’t have to pay for it.

Jin’s mouth on his came as a surprise, startling a noise out of him that the other man swallowed as he licked into the curry-spiced heat of his mouth. Ryo’s eyes that had opened wide at the unexpected kiss fluttered shut as he was pulled deeper into the kiss, Jin’s hand warm on his chest. He probably should have pulled away, knowing that even if they were in a private booth, anyone could have walked past and seen them. Instead, it was painfully easy to just let Jin keep kissing him.

“Hey, you’re supposed to share,” Pi exclaimed, tugging Jin off of Ryo and touching Ryo’s jaw lightly to get him to turn in his direction. When the smaller man did so, expression soft and a little bit daze, Pi had to laugh just a little bit, loving how cute Ryo was when he was in a haze.

“Hate you both,” Ryo mumbled softly before accepting Pi’s soft lips against his own. He didn’t mean it in the slightest, but it seemed the appropriate thing to say when he was a little bit annoyed that these two idiots thought they had to sneak around and take him out to dinner just because they wanted some. “Next time just ask,” he added as he pulled back from the kiss.

“I told you so,” Jin said to Pi, leaning out of the booth to get their waiter’s attention before looking back over at Ryo and Pi, enjoying the sight they made together, Pi’s hand on the back of Ryo’s neck as he fiddled with black hair that Jin knew was baby fine and soft to the touch.

“Not that I’m complaining about the free food,” Ryo admitted. He’d never be so idiotic as to do something like that, he just would have appreciated a little honesty when they had been so sneaky over something he would have freely given had they just come out and asked for it.

Content with Pi’s touch to the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck, Ryo allowed himself to relax, stomach full and sleepily content as the waiter came with the bill and Jin settled it with a minimum of fuss.

A small part of him knew he should move away from where he was leaning against his friend, especially in front of someone who could potentially know who they were and spread gossip, but he was happy and didn’t have the energy to shift on the booth’s bench, hunger sated by the delicious meal that was leaving him in a post-food lethargy.

A gentle nudge against his ribs from Pi had him sitting up reluctantly, stretching and letting out a gusty yawn as he got to his feet, scooting out of the booth.

“You two finally ready to go?” Ryo asked, looking from Jin to Pi, clearly communicating his intentions to finish what they’d both started once they got behind closed doors.

Grinning widely, Jin just nodded, tucking away his wallet and leading the way out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. He was a little bit glad that Pi had driven tonight, because it was always fun to warm Ryo up before they actually got down to business.

“I don’t trust that look,” Ryo muttered as they slipped into the car, Pi behind the wheel and himself and Jin sliding into the back seat.

“Your paranoia is showing again, Ryo-chan,” Jin replied with a laugh. “Besides, we’re not in public anymore, what does it matter?”

“Behave back there,” Pi called back as he put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, slipping easily into the scarce late night traffic. “I don’t need to get us into an accident just because you two were doing something ridiculous.”

Ryo’s only answer was a low moan, Jin’s tongue in his mouth and one hand up under his shirt, teasing sensitive nipples. He was pretty sure that he’d been protesting seconds ago, but now all he knew that if Jin stopped, he’d be the one protesting, regardless of Pi’s indignation for their make out session in his back seat.

Rolling his eyes, Pi did his best to keep his eyes on the road, and not on the fact that Jin was doing his best to undo Ryo’s jeans with one hand, while sucking on Ryo’s tongue and tangling his other hand in Ryo’s dark hair.

It was difficult to do when Ryo was making soft little helpless inhalations of air now that Jin had abandoned his mouth and had moved on to suck and bite gently at the curve of his neck and the strong lines of his shoulder. With his gaze bouncing back and forth between the road in front of him and the rear view mirror, Pi had slowed his driving almost to a crawl, which earned him a few honks as people passed him.

Hands gripping Jin’s hair like the other man might suddenly decide to stop what he was doing if he let go, Ryo’s gaze was sightless as he stared up at the ceiling of the car as Jin teased him, pushing him to the edge and then pulling back suddenly, leaving him hanging and making helpless noises that he was pretty sure both of them were going to bring up to embarrass him at the most inopportune moments.

When the car suddenly stopped, Jin didn’t bother lifting his mouth off of Ryo’s neck until Pi was tugging sharply at his hair.

“We’re here.”

“Your point?”

Pi honestly wasn’t surprised by Jin’s words, but he still pulled a little harder on his friend’s hair in an attempt to disentangle him from Ryo. “Let’s go. We can finish this inside where we’re not going to end up with our bare asses on the front page of tomorrow’s tabloids.”

Grumbling softly, Jin reluctantly did as he was told and pulled back from where he was pinning Ryo to the back seat of the car. Halfheartedly, he did his friend’s clothes back up so that they could get into Pi’s apartment without getting arrested between the car and the front door, tugging Ryo from the car and grinning a bit at his wobbly legs as they made their way inside.

Smacking Jin lightly on the arm as he struggled to get his legs under him, Ryo panted a bit and half wished that Pi had taken a longer route home, even if it had just been long enough to let him come. His cock practically ached with the need for release from all the teasing that Jin had done, and it was doubly hard to walk with his jeans tight overtop of it.

“I kind of hate you both right now,” he grumbled as they made their way inside the building.

Jin just grinned as they crowded into the elevator, keeping his hands to himself only because he knew Pi’s building had decent security and the last thing they needed was all three of them on the internet in even fuzzy detail making out.

“And stop smiling at me!”

Pi smothered a laugh, turning it into the fakest sounding cough ever, and hardly able to care when Ryo turned to glare at him as well. It was hard to take Ryo seriously when his cheeks were flushed and he was quite obviously still hard – if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by.

They were barely inside Pi’s apartment – he was still fumbling to lock the door – before Jin had grabbed Ryo and dragged him towards the bedroom. Feeling a bit miffed that Jin was getting all the action when so far _he’d_ done all the work, Pi finally dealt with the tricky lock and tossed his keys aside to follow them into his room.

He should have been jealous of the sight that greeted him, but it was hard to be jealous when it was so _hot_.

Jin practically had Ryo pinned to the bed, devouring his mouth in heated kiss that had Ryo making those same soft little gasps of air that he’d previously been making in the car. It was tempting to just lean against the wall and watch them, to see how long Jin could hold out with just one hand down Ryo’s pants and no real contact against his own cock.

Tempting… but not tempting enough when he could be over there touching them, instead of standing away just watching them.

Lost in the feel of Jin’s hands and mouth on him, Ryo felt like he was being pulled from a lustful fog when Pi joined them on the bed, practically pushing Jin out of the way to take his place. He couldn’t quite help the snort of laughter that slipped out at the lost sound Jin made when he was pushed to the side, but the sound was quickly swallowed by Pi’s mouth, his tongue warm and slick as it slipped inside as if he was searching for the source of his laughter.

Laughter melting away as the kiss quickly became heated, Jin doing his best to strip them all of their clothes as Pi kissed him into oblivion, Ryo barely had the presence of mind to wonder why he’d been upset at all earlier when he’d thought they were up to something.

“Poor Ryo-chan,” Pi murmured against his lips, laughing softly when Ryo protested the sudden lack of kissing by reaching up to tangle his hands in Pi’s hair in an attempt to pull him back down where he wanted,

“It’ll be poor both of you in a minute if you don’t keep doing what you’re doing,” Ryo grumbled. “You’re a pair of cock teases is what you are.”

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Jin at those words, because this was honestly the first time he’d ever been called a tease. Easy, sure. Slut, quite often. Tease? Not really…

“I don’t think it’s teasing if we’re naked and in bed with you,” was all Jin finally said, even as he reached between Ryo and Pi in order to grab hold of their cocks, wrapping both of his hands around them and pinning them together. The sharp gasps it earned from both men had him grinning a bit wickedly. Guys were so deliciously easy compared to girls. A little touch here, some pressure there, and you knew right away if they were enjoying it.

“Hate y-you,” Ryo managed to get out, his hands still tight in Pi’s hair, even as he tried to lift his hips and push into the feeling of Pi’s cock against his own, and the rough friction of Jin’s hands wrapped around them. It’s wasn’t quite enough pressure to get them – or at least not _him_ \- off just yet, but it felt really good, and if it lasted long enough he’d certainly come from it.

“That’s not nice, Ryo-chan,” Pi said, though his voice was a little tight from the same feelings that were inundating his friend. Leaning in to nip lightly at the curve of Ryo’s earlobe, it was easy to continue on down the curve of his neck and mark it lightly with soft bites of his teeth, soothing the sting with the light brush of his tongue as he went.

A tiny noise of irritation slipped free from Ryo when he felt Pi’s hands heavy on his hips, stopping him from moving them up and creating his own friction when Jin was still doing nothing more than teasing them with the circle of his palms.

“ _You’re_ not being nice,” he growled, struggling to do something more than just lay there, but it was difficult to do when he had two men who were both larger than him pretty much pinning him to the bed with no effort at all.

It was like those words flipped a switch in both Jin and Pi, because all of a sudden Pi was no longer on top of him, instead he had rolled them over so he was underneath Ryo, flipping his friend at the same time so that they were back to chest. Keeping his firm hold on Ryo’s narrow hips, Pi smiled into the sweaty nape of Ryo’s neck as Jin settled between their spread legs, sucking Ryo’s cock into his mouth while he stretched him loose with lube-covered fingers.

Unable to say anything at all now that his head was practically spinning from the feeling of being spread and helpless while Jin teased him and got him ready, Ryo let his eyes slip shut. Moaning softly when Jin’s fingers and mouth were suddenly gone, leaving him bare and wanting and utterly unashamed for the senseless pleading that slipped from his mouth, Ryo squirmed as well as he could in Pi’s grip, hoping that Jin was going to fuck him before he lost his mind.

The sudden lifting of his lower body had him clinging to Pi’s hands on his hips, his eyes flying open to stare at the ceiling before they fluttered shut again when Pi lowered him carefully onto his cock, Jin’s hands warm and slick as they helped ease him inside. It hadn’t been what he’d been expecting, but he wasn’t exactly going to complain about who was fucking him as long as they stopped teasing.

That thought lasted right up until he felt the smooth latex covered tip of a second cock nudging against his already stretched body. Stiffening slightly without meaning to, he gradually calmed down and relaxed his body when Pi continued to press soft kisses to the back of his neck, and massaged his hips with strong hands.

Exhaling shakily as Jin pushed slowly inside, smoothing slick hands up the inside of his thighs in an attempt to also help him relax, Ryo settled his hands on top of Pi’s, clutching at them lightly as he began to get pulled under by pleasure once more. By the time Jin was all the way in, all three of them were breathing heavily and Ryo was sure that after so much teasing, all it would take would be one little movement, one nudge to his prostate, and he’d be coming hard.

“You okay?”

Ryo flopped his head in a semblance of a nod, damp hair flopping against his forehead. He would have begged one of them to move if he thought he could speak without sounding ridiculously breathless, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t, so he settled for wiggling his hips slightly in silent encouragement.

The soft grunt that Jin let out near his ear had him grinning a bit smugly, at least until Jin moved, pulling out just a little and pushing back in, tugging a gasp from his own throat.

The long pause after that one thrust was enough to have Ryo squirming again, feeling like he was hanging on the edge of coming, with nothing to push him closer or pull him back. With his cock trapped between his own belly and Jin’s, he couldn’t even pull himself off and force the other two into coming. This was all more than a little frustrating.

“Nnh… y’gonna… move?” he finally managed to ask, doing his best to ignore the breathless and well-fucked tone in his voice because that was just embarrassing.

Jin just laughed against his neck, teasing him with puffs of warm air for a moment before he straightened up a little and wrapped both of his hands back around Ryo’s cock, grinning down at him as he teased the warm flesh, loving the look that crossed Ryo’s face when he dragged his thumb over the sticky tip.

A soft grunt escaped Pi when Ryo’s body tightened from the teasing touches, and if he’d been able to, he might have considered kicking Jin in the ass in order to get him moving. “Sometime… before I asphyxiate, Jin…” he said, because even if he didn’t mind Ryo’s weight on top of him, adding Jin’s into that mix was making it a little uncomfortable.

Rolling his eyes a bit, Jin shifted his weight a little more onto his knees, causing his cock to slip out just a bit before he pushed back in, even as he continued to tease Ryo with his hands, watching his face as he did so and enjoying the flashes of emotion that crossed his flushed and sweaty features.

As much as he liked the sex – because really, who wouldn’t like having sex with two gorgeous people – Jin was sure that the thing he liked best about being with Ryo and Pi, was literally just being with them, because sometimes there was nothing better than being around people that he knew weren’t constantly judging him for something.

“Jin… stop… th-thinking,” Ryo said, forcing his eyes open and meeting Jin’s own dark eyes, his breathing a soft ragged pant. “And start… fucking.”

Pushing away darker thoughts, Jin grinned, pulling out a little and pushing back in once more, his smile slipping away at the feel of Pi’s cock against his own, pressed close by the ring of muscle that was still tight around them despite the time that he’d taken to stretch Ryo’s body. The feeling of being with them both like this made him wish the moment would last forever, even if at the same time he wanted to make Ryo come so hard he shut up for more than five minutes.

The latter seemed like a much more doable thing at that moment, so with one hand still around Ryo’s cock, and the other tangled with Pi’s on the warm skin of Ryo’s hip, Jin began a careful but deep motion, pulling out and pushing back in hard enough to hear and enjoy the soft noises both other men made.

Biting his lower lip as he felt himself pushed closer to the edge with each push and pull inside of his body, Ryo let his eyes slip shut once more, struggling to keep his noises to himself and failing, each little whimper slipping out louder than ever until he let out a cry as he finally came, spilling over his belly and Jin’s hand.

Choking back a noise at the tightness of Ryo’s body squeezing around them, Pi tightened his hand almost painfully around Jin’s as he too came.

Gratified by the sounds both Ryo and Pi made, Jin continued his motions, gasping softly and stilling when he came before struggling to pull out carefully. Flopping to the side and tugging Ryo gently off of Pi’s body, snuggling the man between them, he was a bit startled when Ryo let out a soft snort of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

Stretching languidly and letting out a huff of breath as he settled between the two of his best friends, Ryo turned his head to the side to meet Jin’s enquiring eyes, his own lips curving up in a grin as he spoke. “I was just thinking that I was right… you both _were_ , uh… up to something.”

There was a sharp smack of Jin’s hand upon Ryo’s bare side, even as all three of them snickered softly at the horrible joke.

“Give me a bit and I’ll be up to it again,” Jin replied, rolling onto his side and joining his hand with Pi’s overtop of Ryo’s belly.

“Nnh… no way. I’m not going to be up for anything until tomorrow at least,” Ryo replied with a yawn. “You’ve broken it.”

Pi let out a soft snort at that. “Jin’s good at breaking things.”

Ignoring both of them, Jin waved away their words and snuggled close, content to do nothing more than sleep, especially when he’d been the one doing all the work. He was sure that after a nap, they’d all be up to more, regardless of what Ryo thought. After all, he always enjoyed a challenge. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed being with Ryo as well as Pi.


End file.
